Árvore de Natal
by Pri
Summary: Para qualquer pessoa, apenas uma árvore de Natal sem enfeites. Para Fuu, era a forma como ela via sua vida. Poderiam a amizade e o amor reverter este quadro? Presente de Amigo Secreto do Mundo dos Fics!


**Nota da Autora:** Nossa, fazia um bom tempo que eu não escrevia! Estava até meio enferrujada!

Este fic é um presente de Amigo Secreto para a minha amiga, a Kisa. Eu infelizmente conheço pouco ela (já que ela apareceu no fórum durante um período meu de abstinência! XD), mas espero que ela goste do presente! Descobri que temos muitos casais em comum, e foi muito legal escrever este Fuu/Ferio! (ah, o fic é baseado no final do mangá, onde as meninas podem ir e voltar livremente a Zephir)

Feliz Natal atrasado Kisa! Espero que goste do presente/o/

**Disclaimer:** Magical Knight Rayeart e seus personagens não me pertencem. É meu mangá preferido do Clamp, apenas isso!

**Árvore de Natal**

"É apenas um tolo costume ocidental Fuu. Vamos para casa", falou a mãe, puxando a mão da garotinha. Mas já era tarde. Ela já estava completamente encantada por aquela enorme árvore, cheia de luzes e enfeites. Continuou parada, como que hipnotizada, em frente à vitrine da loja, e só se mexeu quando a mãe a chamou novamente. Era apenas uma menininha, mas no fundo ela já sabia que aquele primeiro encontro tinha algo de especial.

Um pequeno instante, que ela nunca esqueceria.

E nos anos que se seguiram, aquele encanto não desapareceu. Esperava ansiosa pela época do ano em que a cidade fria se enchia de colorido. E por mais que as pessoas dissessem que aquele costume ocidental ali não fazia sentido, porque comemorava o nascimento do Cristo, para ela não importava. Era a época do ano em que ela se sentia feliz. Uma criança não saberia explicar mais do que isso. Mas se ela soubesse, poderia dizer que era a época do ano em que ela se enchia de esperança.

E talvez fosse apenas pela beleza e colorido das Árvores de Natal.

Porém, nem tudo era esperança na vida de Fuu. À medida que a menininha crescia, ela ficava cada vez mais introspectiva. Era algo de sua personalidade, ela sempre fora muito tímida. Mas os pais se preocupavam. O tempo passava, e ela não tinha nenhuma amiga. As notas eram ótimas, não havia do que reclamar. Mas diferente da maioria dos pais, os de Fuu preferiam que ela tivesse amigas à boas notas. Os dois sabiam como a vida podia ser difícil sem laços de amizade. E o que eles mais desejavam era que sua filha fosse feliz, apenas feliz.

Então, numa tarde fria de véspera de Natal, vendo a filha chegar da rua com o rosto vermelho do frio, mas um leve sorriso nos lábios, o pai de Fuu teve uma idéia. Sabia de onde sua filha tinha acabado de chegar. Ela estava andando pelas ruas de Tóquio, procurando e observando as árvores de Natal. Esperou que a menina subisse para o seu quarto e saiu, sem avisar ninguém. Voltou horas mais tarde, com uma caixa enorme nos braços, e algumas sacolas.

Fez tamanho estardalhaço, que a esposa e as filhas vieram correndo, tentando descobrir qual a novidade, e o que tinha naquela caixa tão grande. Sorrindo, o pai pegou Fuu pela mão, e levou até a caixa, ricamente embrulhada em papel vermelho.

"Sabe o que é isto, filha?"

Recebendo uma negativa com a cabeça, e um olhar um pouco assustado da menina, o pai continuou.

"É um presente de Natal! Lá no ocidente um velhinho vestido de vermelho costuma presentear as meninas que foram boas durante o ano, certo? Bom... Como você foi uma boa menina, achei que merecia um presente também! Vamos, abra!"

Com um pouco de receio, e sem entender muito bem o motivo daquele presente inesperado – não era ele quem dizia que Natal era uma bobagem? – Fuu se aproximou da caixa. Desembrulhou com cuidado, e não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de espanto quando viu seu conteúdo.

Uma bela árvore de Natal.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Fuu abraçou o pai com força.

"Nunca imaginei papai, que o senhor pudesse... Me dar um presente tão lindo! Deve ter custado uma fortuna!"

'Custou mesmo', pensou o pai com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, mas permaneceu em silêncio, abraçando-a.

"O preço não importa, filha. O que importa é o valor que esta árvore tem para você. Mas esta não é uma árvore qualquer."

"Como assim, papai?" – perguntou Fuu, olhando para a árvore ainda encaixotada, ansiosa para montá-la e vê-la de pé e gloriosa.

"Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta, Fuu-chan". – E pegando as mãos da jovem, o pai respirou fundo. Tinha ensaiado aquele discurso o caminho todo, não podia fraquejar.

"Esta é uma árvore sintética, eu sei. Mas eu queria justamente lhe dar uma que durasse por muitos e muitos anos. Quero lhe fazer uma proposta filha. Quero que você pense nesta árvore como se fosse a sua vida."

Sem entender onde o pai queria chegar, Fuu continuou em silêncio, escutando.

"Todo Natal, a partir de hoje, você vai tirar esta árvore da caixa, e vai montá-la em seu quarto. Esta árvore é você, Fuu-chan. E você deverá colocar na árvore, um enfeite para cada amigo, amiga, ou pessoa que você considere importante na sua vida. São seus amigos que vão enfeitar a sua árvore, a sua vida. Uma árvore de Natal sozinha não é nada. Ela precisa de enfeites para ser completa, para ser o que realmente é. Assim são as pessoas, filha. As pessoas precisam de amigos. Eu lhe dei apenas a árvore. Os enfeites, você vai ter que conquistar. Se quiser uma árvore enfeitada e bonita como a das vitrines, é sua responsabilidade conquistar os enfeites dela."

A jovem finalmente entendeu o que o pai quis dizer. Ela sabia que sua família se preocupava com ela, e com sua felicidade. Sorrindo, abraçou o pai, e agradeceu. Iria fazer o possível para adornar sua árvore de natal com muitos enfeites e amigos. Ela iria tentar.

E novamente o tempo passou. Naquele mesmo Natal, a árvore contava apenas com 3 enfeites, 3 lindos sinos prateados, que representavam a mãe, o pai e a irmã. No ano seguinte, duas singelas bolinhas cor-de-rosa foram acrescentadas, que representavam uma professora que ela gostava muito, e uma colega do clube de música, ás vezes almoçavam juntas. Uma melhora significativa, para alguém que até pouco tempo atrás, mal se relacionava com as pessoas.

Poderia parecer simples e bobo, mas as palavras do seu pai tinham tocado-a profundamente. Sua vida era uma árvore vazia, era exatamente assim que ela sentia. Mas cabia apenas a ela, e a mais ninguém, completá-la com muitos enfeites e luzes. Era dela a responsabilidade de dar alegria a sua própria vida.

Até o dia em que tudo mudou. Um belo dia, numa viagem da escola á Torre de Tóquio, a vida de Fuu mudou para sempre. Hikaru, Umi, Zephir, todas as pessoas que ela conheceu, e todas as situações que ela passou tornaram-na forte. Forte e capaz de superar seus próprios medos, as dificuldades a sua volta, e a si mesma. E ainda ser capaz de encontrar o amor.

E então, no Natal que se seguiu, ela avisou os pais que iria viajar. "Com as amigas", disse ela, com orgulho. Os pais consentiram na mesma hora, e ficaram muito felizes ao ver que a menininha havia crescido, e se transformado em uma linda, forte, e determinada mulher.

Em Zephir ninguém sabia o que era o Natal. E era difícil explicar. Por isso, as meninas decidiram falar que o Natal é uma festa onde família e amigos se reúnem uma vez por ano, para celebrar o amor e a amizade.

Fizeram uma bela festa, todos compareceram. As princesas de Chizeta, a princesinha Aska e seus amigos de Faren, Eagle, Geo e Zaz, e todos os seus amigos de Zephir. E Ferio.

Por mais que estivesse aprendendo a se relacionar, ainda era tímida demais para se declarar para Ferio. Amava-o com todas as suas forças, e esperava um dia ser capaz de compartilhar com ele este sentimento, e descobrir se era recíproco.

Enquanto estavam todos se divertindo na festa, Fuu conseguiu escapar sem que ninguém percebesse. Era algo que ela tinha que fazer, era importante. E este ano, mais que os outros.

Foi até o quarto que dividia com as amigas, pegou a grande caixa que tinha passado muito trabalho para trazer, e abriu.

Lá estava sua velha árvore de natal. Já um pouco desbotada do tempo, mas ainda bonita, e grandiosa. Não podia deixar de montar sua árvore neste Natal. Justamente quando tinha tantos enfeites novos para colocar.

Comprou duas lindas e enormes bolinhas, ricamente decoradas a mão, uma vermelha e outra azul, representando Hikaru e Umi. Duas amigas a quem devia a vida, duas amigas que ajudaram-na a ver o mundo de outra maneira. Suas melhores amigas.

Caldina, Lafarga, Askot, Clef... Comprara um lindo enfeite para cada um deles. Seus amigos dos outros planetas também estavam representados ali.

Depois de alguns minutos ajeitando todos os novos enfeites na árvore, Fuu se surpreendeu: nem parecia sua antiga árvore, sempre vazia e sem vida. A árvore estava toda enfeitada, e colorida. Bolinhas grandes e pequenas, sinos, caixinhas, luzes... Esta era sua nova árvore, esta era sua nova vida. Cheia de amigos, de enfeites, de cor e alegria.

Orgulhosa de tudo o que conseguira, e de como conseguira mudar sua vida em tão pouco tempo, Fuu pegou o último enfeite. Foi o mais difícil de encontrar, procurou em metade das lojas de Tóquio um que pudesse representar todo o amor que sentia. Por fim, escolheu um lindo anjo de manto branco, e olhos verdes. Ferio. Ele merecia um lugar especial em sua árvore, em sua vida.

Estava com o enfeite na mão, pensando em onde colocá-lo, quando a porta do quarto se abriu levemente. Fuu corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Ferio acabava de entrar. Parou por alguns segundos na soleira da porta e sorriu, aquele sorriso capaz de derreter seus ossos.

Entrou no quarto devagar, analisando a grande árvore já montada com olhares curiosos.

"Você sumiu da festa Fuu, vi te procurar."

"Achei que ninguém notaria minha ausência, se eu fugisse por alguns minutos."

"Eu notaria" e novamente, a menina corou.

"O que é isto?" Perguntou Ferio, aproximando-se mais dela e da árvore.

"Ah, é um dos símbolos do Natal. Chamamos de Árvore de Natal"

"Ah... E para que serve?" perguntou, tocando de leve nas delicadas bolinhas coloridas.

"Serve para enfeitar a casa, e demonstrar que estamos em uma época de confraternização, paz, amor e amizade"

"Oh..." respondeu o jovem, parecendo muito interessado. Fuu não iria explicar para ele o acordo que fizera com o pai, há muitos anos. Era complicado. E ela queria apenas apreciar sua presença ali.

"E este na sua mão, é o que?" Fuu corou novamente

"Ah, este é um anjo. É um enfeite que comprei para a árvore. Costumamos colocar enfeites nas árvores de Natal, para dar mais vida a ela, mas alegria." Falou a jovem, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Então se é um enfeite, vamos colocá-lo!"

E puxou a mão de Fuu para perto da sua, pegando com delicadeza o pequeno anjo que estava em sua palma. A jovem sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo, e não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Ferio. Devagar, como que aproveitando cada momento, e sem soltar a mão dela por um instante sequer, o rapaz ergueu o pequeno enfeite, e colocou em um galho no alto da árvore. O lugar perfeito. O momento perfeito.

"Ficou bom?" Perguntou ele, num sussuro.

"Ótimo" Foi tudo o que Fuu conseguiu responder.

Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder antes que os lábios deles se encontrassem, hesitantes, tímidos, mas apaixonados, em um beijo repleto de amor.

E enquanto abraçava Ferio, a única coisa que Fuu tinha em mente, era que aquele seria, sem dúvida, o melhor Natal de sua vida.

* * *


End file.
